


Харибо

by WTF Marvel Non-MCU 2018 (R_Evolution)



Category: Cable & Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst and Humor, Asphyxiation, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Non-MCU%202018
Summary: История об одном неудачливом домушнике и счастливчике Уэйде Уилсоне





	Харибо

**Author's Note:**

> Так как у Уэйда шизофрения, подавляемое подсознательное выходит на поверхность в виде табличек. Реплики Белого в звездочках, Желтого — в слешиках.  
> Джесси — кукла нового поколения, вбросы про сбор личных данных через кукол вяло тлеют с прошлого года, [припасть](https://www.vesti.ru/doc.html?id=2856360).

Замок тихонько щелкнул, и настроение Уэйда разом подскочило на несколько пунктов. Все эти авторы статей про безопасность личных данных в сети — просто безнадежные ботаны, ничего не смыслящие в романтике. А он все-таки залез в его личный профиль, этот озорник Кож@н@я_дыр04ка94. Миранда говорит, что любовь всегда сваливается на голову, как снег с крыши. И кто он такой, чтобы не верить телке из телика?   
*Слишком белый.*  
— Ох, вот тебе ли выебываться.  
/Мы оставим его себе?/  
Камера под потолком выхватила помятое лицо, беспокойно бегающие глаза, перчатки и футболку со Смурфами. Гость неслышно покружил по комнате, сунул нос в ящики на кухне и проверил крепление плазмы. Минута, еще одна, — и он с брезгливой миной намылился на выход, так и не добравшись до десерта, зря только репетировал соблазнительную позу. Сраный сноб. Уэйд припомнил все, что они успели обсудить за эти невероятные три часа знакомства. Что ж, жестковатые кинки для такого задохлика, но кому какое дело. Чтобы уговорить его остаться, нужна особенная игрушка, и под подушкой нашлась как раз одна такая.  
Двери в спальню не было еще когда он сюда въехал. Так что крошечный гарпун с электрическим зарядом безо всяких препятствий пролетел через всю комнату, приземлился прямо между лопаток гостя и изогнул его так, что слегка привстало.  
/Мы оставим его, оставим?/  
Почему бы и нет. Вышло красиво. Уэйд присел рядом и погладил дрожащего гостя по колючей щеке, потом наскоро обшарил карманы. Бросил кастет на диван, погрозив пальцем. Нахмурился. Ни резинок, ни шоколадных конфет. Нет, он тоже любит спонтанные свидания, но это уже слишком. Чужие ребра гулко отозвались на удар, и Уэйд вспомнил, что так и не снял ботинки. Плохой, плохой Дэдпул. Кто же забирается в постель в обуви?  
/Кейбл подослал его./  
*Кейблу плевать.*  
Ярость, уже готовая затопить сознание, нехотя отхлынула. Как будто никто, кроме Кейбла, не знает, что эта конура открыта всем ветрам с тех пор, как он проебал последние запасные ключи.  
— Почему мы не можем сплотиться хотя бы в паранойе, ребятки? И потом, может, тыковка доверяет нам, может, он хочет без резинки. Так ведь? В любви не должно быть преград.  
Тело после разряда на ощупь было твердым, но упругим, как лежалая мармеладка, совершенно невозможно удержаться, так что едва усадив его напротив себя, Уэйд приподнял маску и развязно лизнул его в щеку. На вкус как Манхэттен. Та еще дрянь. Что ж, обойдемся сегодня без поцелуев.  
— Без обид, но у тебя невероятно объективизирующий ник. Так что я буду звать тебя Харибо, лады? Ну что, поиграем в доктора?  
Гость, загнанно обшаривающий глазами комнату, натужно захрипел и выставил руки. Уэйд отодвинулся, давая свободу для маневра, тот мгновенно потерял равновесие, упал на четвереньки и целеустремленно пополз к двери.  
Старые добрые игры в догонялки, а он консерватор, этот Харибо. Среди сорняков души Уэйда торчал розовый куст, неизменно очаровывавший новых знакомых, — он никогда не отказывался поиграть. Так что погоня немедленно стартовала в слоу-мо, с неслышным тыг-дыком и кулаком, раскручивающим невидимое лассо. Но все кончилось слишком быстро, как часто бывает с талантливыми кулаками. Беглец почти уткнулся носом в дверь, так что пришлось заарканить его ремнем. Петли хватило в основном на шею.   
— Мы покажем тебе, кто тут шериф. Видишь эту звезду? Ну конечно не видишь, она на заднице, маленький спойлер сегодняшнего вечера.  
/Сломаешь!/  
*А ведь новенький был, как из салона.*  
Судя по пульсу, злодей еще дышал, так что Уэйд снял удавку и смущенно потрепал его по волосам.  
— Мы должны придумать тебе стоп-слово. Что-нибудь надежное, вроде Адама Сэндлера, потому что ну кто захочет думать о нем во время секса.  
Сказать по правде, кашель и налитые кровью глаза Уэйда совсем не заводили, но Харибо все продолжал хрипеть, то сворачиваясь скорбной запятой, то болезненно вытягиваясь на грязном кафеле. Сначала Уэйд участливо наблюдал, потом отвлекся и засвистел прилипчивый мотивчик, потом вспомнил, что в холодильнике еще осталось пиво. Грубо было набрасываться, не предложив выпить. Теперь-то он исправится.  
Первая половина бутылки потушила пожар в его собственном нутре, вторая была брошена на спасение гостя. Тот припал к горлышку, жадно давясь и проливая половину на пол. Кто еще тут грязнуля.   
— Ебаный... Больной... Урод! — выкашлял он. И Уэйд как-то сразу вспомнил, почему пошел за приключениями в сеть. Сначала соприкоснулись их носы, потом затылок Харибо и пол.   
— Слова ранят, тебе не говорили?  
/Мы ведь как тарелка чили на вид./  
/Он что, не любит чили? Больной ублюдок./  
/Найдем того, кто нас не шеймит./  
/Плевое дело./  
Коварное хуйло. Уэйд взял обмякшее тело на буксир, сделал несколько шагов внутрь комнаты. Пустые коробки и бумажные пакеты с остатками начос так и бросались под ноги, так что приземление вышло аварийным. Откуда-то снизу немедленно раздался кукольный голосок: «Привет, я твой новый друг».   
— На хуй, Джесси. Сначала извинись за то дерьмо со спецслужбами, потом поговорим про статус наших отношений.  
Под диванной подушкой оказался ствол, и это определенно была одна из тех встреч, что называют судьбоносными. У Харибо некрасиво задергался глаз.  
*Он такой белый, что мозги, должно быть, как клубничное мороженое.*  
Рука с пушкой задумчиво качнулась влево-вправо, потом уютно пристроилась прямо между трогательно ровных бровей.  
— Давай-ка проясним одну вещь, сладкий, это свидание? Учти, вон он тот самый случай, когда есть правильный ответ.  
Крепко зажмуренные глаза с трудом разлепились, и Харибо часто закивал:  
— Да, о да, еще какое. Отсосать тебе, мужик? Серьезно, не знаю, под чем ты, но я…  
— Тш-ш, — шершавый палец прошелся по запекшимся губам, и лучше бы Харибо не знать, где он был до этого. — Давай пройдем все базы по очереди, — Уэйд рухнул на диван рядом, нежно притянул Харибо к себе — пушка кротко уткнулась в плечо — и доверительно продолжил: — У меня есть идеальный костюм для первого свидания с мармеладкой. Ты готов? Ох, ну конечно ты готов. Только чур, не подглядывать!  
Шкаф в углу комнаты стойко держался под ударами судьбы, но заметно было, что годы его потрепали: одна дверца хмуро глядела на мир из трещин от катан, другая заканчивала свои дни на помойке. Внутри царил хаос из элементов костюма, нежных газовых юбочек и оружейных магазинов. Уэйд сосредоточенно пошарил в самой большой куче, вытянул синюю лохматую шкуру и крикнул, не оборачиваясь:  
— Я все вижу!  
Полторы тысячи застежек спустя тылы обдул легкий сквознячок из спальни, и мягкое нутро Коржика приняло его в себя в торжественной тишине. Немного поколебавшись, Уэйд натянул мягкий глазастый капюшон поверх маски, и игриво произнес:  
— Хочу печенье.  
Он вернулся к дивану, протиснул колено между ног Харибо и томно проговорил прямо в губы, щекоча шерстинками нос:  
— Надеюсь, мне не придется каждый раз скрываться за этой соблазнительной маской. Но если ты всегда хотел быть мисс Пигги, то в шкафу есть пара подходящих платьев.  
С поцелуями или без? Не то чтобы так уж тянуло облизать Манхэттен, но у серьезных намерений есть свои правила. Снимать ботинки, например. Не фантазировать на первом свидании о том, как отодрал бы бармена. Если, конечно, это свидание не с самим барменом. Но в этой недосягаемой лиге Уэйду еще не перепадало. Ну вот, с правилами был порядок — так что в ухо прилетело совершенно несправедливо. И судя по силе удара, Харибо прихватил с собой кастет не просто для антуража. Вокруг моментально закружили мультяшные птички и взволнованно зачирикали голосом Желтого:  
— Мы что, опять поймали курьера? Где его пицца? Или он платный? Интересно, шлюхи берут натурой? Эй, лузер, спроси про пиццу.  
Удары, меж тем, продолжали сыпаться, как лед из неисправного автомата. Лохматая шкура глушила ущерб для черепа, но не для самолюбия. В какой-то момент Уэйд, ослепленный сразу двумя сползшими масками, коротко ударил вниз, в предполагаемый живот, и рухнул всем своим подтянутым сексуальным телом, на котором мяса рисуют столько, что веганов тошнит, прямо на вероломную мармеладку.  
Из виска лило, диван кружился, в голове Белый в костюме медсестрички лениво крутился на пилоне и бросал на получившуюся композицию осуждающие взгляды. Лицемерное хуйло.  
— Он сам пришел, понял?!  
Уэйд всерьез обиделся. Потому что за все эти прелюдии с догоняшками и реализацией детских фантазий он определенно заслужил если не глубокое погружение в тему, то хотя бы лизинг по-быстрому. Но Харибо уже торопливо выбирался из-под него, цепляясь за хищные диванные пружины, и явно не собирался целовать на прощанье. Блядское динамо. Почему это всегда происходит именно с ним, Уэйдом?  
— Позвони мне как-нибудь!  
В ответ только хлопнула дверь.


End file.
